


Bad Days and Worse Attitudes

by Aurore214



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Taako is a dick, Team as Family, angus is sick and the boys take care of him, past abuse is hinted at but not in very much detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurore214/pseuds/Aurore214
Summary: Bad days happen to the best of us. Taako isn't an exception.Taako wakes up in a bad mood and yells at Angus during their magic lesson. After feeling bad about himself for a few hours he tracks down the boy detective to apologize. Taako is a dick. Magnus is the voice of reason. Merle is not a doctor.





	Bad Days and Worse Attitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Yelling at sick kids will get you nowhere
> 
> I think I put all the appropriate warnings in the tags but if you notice something that needs tagging hum and ill fix it asap

Taako felt like shit.

It was nothing new, definitely not, but the reason why he felt like shit was and for once it was entirely his fault. He stared up at the ceiling intently like it had all the goddamn answers in the fucking universe. When he realized that it was still just the ceiling he threw his head up and tore the pillow out from underneath it and slammed it into his face, muffling his aggravation and the ensuing grunts and screams. 

He was just having a bad day, was all. Happened to the best of ‘em. 

He’d woken up, sunlight streaming in through the blinds. From his position in bed he couldn’t quite see out the window, but judging from the light itself it was going to be a beautiful day. Just outside his room, he could hear Magnus shuffling around the kitchen. He may have started training with Carey, but the man still walked around like he had lead blocks for feet. Merle, he could hear, had just woken up and was yawning loudly. It was just a normal day for the three of them. Taako would get up and make breakfast, shower and get dressed, and then meet Angus in the cafeteria for magic lessons. 

But Taako was pissed for no discernable reason other than for the sake of being pissed and so he didn’t roll out of bed until Magnus came around to knock on his door. He didn’t answer, just glared daggers at the door. Magnus somehow took the hint and sighed audibly before telling him they were leaving. Training with Carey (Taako almost yelled something about asking her to do something about those lead feet of his) and Merle was headed planetside. Taako waited for the sound of the apartment door closing before he finally sat up. 

Breakfast was light. Just some toast. Usually, when he was in a terrible mood he liked to cook to take his mind off whatever was bothering him. Today, however, he just felt like sitting on the couch and doing absolutely nothing. So that’s exactly what he did. He forwent the shower entirely and collapsed on the couch, turning on some dumb documentary on the Fantasy History Channel. 

This helped a little. The quiet of the apartment and the dull background noise of the TV was soothing and helped him go from ‘I will burn a spell slot on you I give no shits’ to ‘meh’.  
He was still angry, but less so now, he supposed. 

Before he knew it, it was time for magic lessons with Angus. 

Son of a bitch.

Taako took his sweet time walking across the quad to the dome where the cafeteria was. Angus was already there, sitting at a table with a book open in his lap. Taako thought maybe he didn’t have to do this “interacting” thing today. If he just made his escape now he could be back to his apartment before Fantasy Say Yes To The Dress started and could drown his sorrows in pettiness and fashion (some of his most favorite things). But of course, the little runt had spotted him, looking up at his as he lingered in the doorway with a bright smile and a hearty “Hello, sir!”

Taako muttered some expletives under his breath and sauntered in, pretending like he didn’t want to literally murder anyone and everyone for even looking at him today.

“Morning, Agnus,” He said, forcing his voice to sound like it usually did. Airy and indifferent. 

“Good morning, sir, are you ready for today’s lesson?” Had Taako’s bonnet not been assaulted by bees that morning he would have noticed how tired the boy detective sounded and how the dark circles under his eyes made him look sick. Instead, Taako just waved a hand dismissively and then pointedly so as to conjure his spell book. 

“Let’s just get this over with. Cha’ boy's got plans later.” He did not have plans later. He just wanted an excuse to leave early.

And so they began. Angus was to learn a new spell today, something to match his new level. All was going well, for a few minutes. Angus had repeated the incantation over and over and over to commit it to memory, but somehow he kept fucking it up. The first time Taako could understand. The fifth was where it started to get annoying. Angus was usually very good about memorization, but today just wasn’t his day. By the eighth fuck up Taako was back to they way he was that morning, straight up pissed for no reason. 

“I’m sorry sir, I can do it just let me—” Angus waved his wand in the pattern Taako had shown him, at least he got that right, and spoke the incantation again, but still got it wrong. 

Nothing happened. 

Angus was flushed and embarrassed and he turned to look at Taako. “I’m sorry, could you say the spell one more time?” 

Any other day Taako would have patiently repeated the spell and reminded Angus to relax, bubeleh, just breathe. 

Today was not that day. 

“I don’t know why I should bother, clearly you aren’t capable of handling this high level of spell just yet.” He snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Angus looked shocked, his eyes going wide. “N-no! Please I know I can do it! I just—” Angus was interrupted by a harsh cough. He took the handkerchief out of his the pocket of his fancy boy blazer and covered his mouth with it. Once Angus had stopped coughing he opened his mouth to speak again, but Taako beat him to it. 

“Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it. Clearly, you aren’t capable of this higher level spell yet if you can’t even remember the incantation, even though you said it over about fifteen fucking times. But it’s fine, go ahead keep trying. At this rate, you’ll get it by the time you’re my age. In elf years, not human years. Y'all don’t live that long, anyway.” In the back of his mind, he knew he was being harsh, but that part of him was so, so quiet at the moment it was being easily drowned out by all the needless anger he had in him today. 

“Sir, I don’t think that’s fair. I’m just a little off my game today is all! If you’ll just remind me what the incantation was I’m sure I can do it right this time!” Angus pleaded and then muffled a cough in his kerchief. 

“Could you? Could you, really? I think that if you really could cast it right you would have done it ten minutes ago, my dude. Listen, how about instead of wasting our, and more importantly, my time you go and study up so this doesn't happen again, hm?” Taako studied his nails a moment. 

“I don’t think I’m wasting your time with a question, sir, you are here to teach me magic after all,” Angus said. 

Taako looked up at him and from the boy’s visible recoil he could tell his look wasn’t pleasant. “Listen, Agnus, I have plans today and I can’t sit here for another ten minutes and listen to you screw up a spell so simple it should be a cantrip, okay?” Taako looked down at his bare wrist as if he were checking a watch. “I really should be going—” 

“Sir, please I just need you to say the spell one more time! I know I can do it!”

“Maybe next time, kid.” Taako stood and moved past Angus to the door.

“Please, Taako, I got the wand movement right!” Angus pleaded, following close behind.

“Not right now, Angus. I got shit to do—”

“It’ll only take a second!”

“I said no. Now, just drop—”

“Sir, I—”

“Shut up!” Taako snapped. He whipped around to glare at the boy and felt a small victory when Angus stopped in his tracks. “Just, shut up, okay? I don’t. Have time. Right now. Capeesh? Do I need to spell it out for you, mister detective? Or are you smart enough to figure that out on your own?” Taako straightened up and hooked his umbrella on his other arm, turning away from Angus. He was stared hard at the wall in front of him and took a deep breath. 

His ears twitched at the sound of a sniffle.

He glanced back at Angus and felt a crack the size of the grand canyon split his heart in two. Angus wasn’t looking at him, but Taako could still see the tears dripping down his cheeks. For a moment he considered saying something, an apology, anything at all! Instead, he just turned back around and headed for the door. 

Which brought him back to the now. Laying on his back on the couch in the common area of his shared apartment. All of his anger and resentment that he had woken up too had dissipated gradually as he walked back from the cafeteria so that by the time he reached his apartment he felt like utter garbage. 

He screamed into the pillow one more time for good measure.

“Uh, how ya doin’ there, buddy?” Taako’s heart stopped and he jumped, throwing the pillow off his face and directly at Magnus’ legs. 

“Holy shit!” Taako glared up at Magnus, who just grinned. “Don’t you know not to sneak up on a sulking wizard lest they burn a spell slot on you?” He grumbled, annoyed. 

“I didn’t know that was even something to be worried about, but I’ll keep that in mind for the next time I decide to sneak up on you.” Magnus laughed quietly before he looked down at Taako seriously. “Are you okay? Why are you sulking?” Magnus said. The concern in his voice made Taako sick. Right now he didn’t need Magnus’ pity. He was the one who fucked up, here. Taako looked down, inspecting his nails like they just became the most interesting things in the universe. 

“Yeah, homie. I’m all good. Just another shit day, s’all. Nothing new for Taako.” He shrugged. 

Magnus didn’t say anything for a moment. “Did something happen?” his voice was soft, or as soft as he could be anyway. This was Magnus Burnsides we were talking about here. He sat down on the end of the couch. 

“I’m perfectly fine, mother hen, so you can stop worrying.” Taako attempted to lie, but he failed his bluff check.

Magnus didn’t take his eyes off Taako, just kept looking at him with the same serious expression. Finally, he spoke. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Taako, I was just worried about you is all.” 

Well fuck. Now Magnus was worried about him. He definitely did not deserve that, especially after that morning. Then again he sure as all fuck had no idea what to do. But Magnus, king of rustic hospitality, might know how to help. 

Taako took a deep breath and looked anywhere but Magnus. “I kinda woke up in a bad mood. And I may have been a little harsh with Ango during our magic lesson….and made him cry…”

Magnus looked up at Taako, shocked. “You did what now?”

“Look, I just fucked up, okay? You don’t need to give me the ‘Be Nicer To Angus’ lecture or anything ‘cause I know I fucked up. I just don’t know how to fix it.” Taako ran a hand through his hair. 

“Have you tried apologizing? ‘Cause that usually works. Usually.” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, actually. I’ve been wallowing in my own shame ever since I got back. Listen, my dude, I don’t know what to do.” He couldn’t look at himself in the mirror let alone go see Angus after his little outburst. He doubted Angus wanted to see him either. He wouldn’t blame him if he did. Just another relationship ruined. Nice job, dumbass.

“Well, if I know Ango, I think you should just go apologize. I’m sure he’ll forgive you if you just explain the situation and say you're sorry. That is, like, the basics.” Magnus smiled what was probably meant to be reassuring but only made Taako feel worse. 

“I don’t think he should forgive me, though,” Taako mumbled. 

“Why?” Magnus asked, clearly shocked. Not as shocked as Taako, though, who thought he had said that quiet enough that Magnus wouldn’t hear it. 

Taako shrugged. “‘Cause.”

“That’s not a reason, Taako.”

Taako leaned back into the pile of pillows on the couch and sighed. “I don’t deserve it. I fucked up and Angus has every right to hate me.”

Magnus shifted a bit to look at Taako. “Dude, what? Angus loves you! Like a whole fuckin’ lot and he looks up to you! He would never hate you for a little mishap like this!” 

Taako wasn’t convinced. “Well, that’s his mistake.” 

Magnus leaned forward and placed his hands on Taako’s shoulders. “Taako, listen to me. Go find Angus and apologize. I can promise you it’ll be fine.” 

Taako was quiet for a moment as he scanned Magnus’ face. The man was clearly very serious about this. “If not for you, then do it for Ango. He at least deserves an apology.”

Well, he supposed he was right. Taako sighed and reached back, putting his hat back on. “Fine, whatever.” He shrugged out of Magnus’ grip and stood. “I’ll go find the brat.”

//

Taako sighed as he trudged through the moon base.

He knew where Angus was or at least where he was most likely to be, but he had done just about anything to prolong actually finding him. He still didn’t know what to say. He’d never snapped at the kid like that and bad mood or no bad mood he was absolutely appalled at himself. Angus may have been just this annoying little kid that followed them around and never shut up, but he was their annoying little kid that followed them around and never shut up. And more importantly Angus was Taako’s apprentice and whether he wanted to admit it or not he would do anything to protect that kid. 

Angus, he guessed, would be in the library. It was one of the few places on the relatively small moon base that no one really used. Angus had once mentioned that it felt amazing to be alone in there surrounded by so many books. Taako didn’t really get the appeal. 

The library dome was on the far side of the base. The director had said that it was mostly there for seekers to use for research. Taako hadn’t even known there was a library on the moon. Books and shit weren’t his jam. 

It was getting late, now. The sun had set for most of the planet and was only just now ducking to light the other side. As darkness began to overtake the base, Taako could see lights in the passing domes flicker on. 

As he approached the library dome, Taako took a bracing breath. He could do this. He repeated Magnus’ words over and over in his mind. “If not for you, then do it for Ango.”

Do it for Angus. 

The library dome was dark when he arrived. He briefly wondered if maybe it was closed, but not many places on this campus closed at night. Nocturnal employees or something like that. Just as he was about to turn around, one of the glass doors opened and a short half elf-looking woman walked out. Her hair was done up in a loose bun and she wore a cute yellow sundress. The bracer on her left wrist was the only ornamentation Taako could see, but then again could those bulky shits really be called ornamentation? She looked up at Taako and smiled. 

“Hi, Taako,” She said. Funny, he thought to himself, she knew him, but he had no idea who she was. Seemed his reputation had gotten around. “Angus is inside if you're looking for him.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Taako walked past her and put his hand on the door handle, pulling it open. A moment later a small delicate hand roughly pushed the door closed. Taako turned back to the half-elf woman whose name he still didn’t know, stunned. She looked up at him, she was at least three feet shorter than he was, and she smiled at him again. There was a menacing edge to this smile. More a baring of teeth than a grin. 

“Angus seemed really upset when he came in today. Do you know anything about that?” Her tone was deadly serious, daring Taako to say anything. Before he could open his mouth to reply, she had beat him to it. “I hope whatever it was that happened gets settled soon. Angus is too good to deserve that. If not, though,” She flicked the wrist of her other hand and a large scythe appeared. It was almost as tall as Taako was. “I’d love to take whatever it was to the icosagon for some...training. Haven’t had a chance to spar in so long…” She trailed off, twirling her scythe once before it disappeared. Then all at once, she pulled back her hand turned around. “He’s on the second floor. G’night.” And with that, she sauntered off. 

Taako didn’t have to do an intimidation check to know he was thoroughly intimidated.

He watched her leave, disappearing around a corner, and turned back to the door. With a deep breath, he pulled open the door and stepped inside. 

The library was pretty much exactly what Taako had expected. Bookshelves lined the curved walls going almost all the way to the top. A round desk sat in the middle of the room. Piles of books and paperwork strewn about its surface. At the very highest point of the dome was a giant crystal chandelier. Its lights were dimmed, giving the whole building a soft glow. The stairs to the second floor were just behind the front desk. Taako trailed his eyes up the long, wide staircase and glanced up at the second floor. He couldn’t see much from this vantage point, just more shelves. With a sigh, he rounded the desk and began up the stairs. 

When he had almost made it to the top, he paused and crouched down, peering carefully to see if he could spot Angus. Bookshelves even sat lined against the guardrails making it harder to see around. To the left were some chairs and a small round table. A tall lamp stood in the far corner. To the right was a large comfortable looking armchair. Another tall lamp was in the corner opposite its twin. Angus was sitting in the chair, legs curled underneath him. His shoes, Taako noticed, were sitting side by side on the floor just next to the chair. What a dork, he thought fondly. On the ottoman in front of the chair was a pile of books and Taako could just make out the title on one of the spines. “Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop.” 

Angus hadn’t seemed to notice him yet, too engrossed in his book. 

This was it. This was his last chance to run. His last chance to pretend today had never happened. He could run right back to his apartment and lie to Magnus and Merle and pretend it was all good. 

A small, quiet sniffle from Angus made him freeze. Was he still upset? Now that he was actually looking at the kid, Taako could see he didn’t look so hot. In fact, he was shivering. His eyes seemed unfocused and he just looked flushed. Fuck. Angus was sick, wasn’t he. Taako yelled at a sick kid. Fuck fuck fuck. 

Taako straightened up and sighed. Well, here we go. Stepping up and off the last step, Taako cleared his throat. 

Angus jumped and looked up. “Oh, my gosh! I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t hear you come in!” 

Taako shuffled awkwardly. “It’s no big,” he was honestly not sure how to go about this. And he still wasn’t sure what to say. 

Taako looked around at the surrounding shelves, considering his words. Angus looked down at his book, fiddling with a dog-eared page. 

After a long moment, Taako looked down at Angus. 

“Angus, I’m sorry.”

Angus looked up at him, shocked. “W-what?”

“For yelling at you before,” Taako continued. “I was having a shit day and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you and you clearly aren’t feeling good either so—”

“No, no! Sir, it's fine it was my fault anyway!” Angus jumped up from his chair. Taako stopped. 

“What? No, it wasn’t.”

“Yes, it was,” Angus said. He shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. “I shouldn’t have insisted you repeat the spell. I should have just got it on the first try.” Taako opened his mouth to reply, but Angus rushed to add “And I shouldn’t have even gone to practice today ‘cause I’m sick and I shouldn’t have wasted your time. I’m sorry, sir, I’m really sorry.”

What?

“What,” Taako said. As he processed the boy's words he felt a cold weight settle in his gut. “Ango, listen, I want you to listen to what I’m saying, okay?” 

Angus nodded. “I’m listening.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I was in a bad mood this morning for no reason and I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have done that. You don’t have to apologize for not getting the spell and you don’t need to apologize for being sick, kiddo, it’s not your fault.” 

Angus looked up at him quietly processing his words. 

“You don’t need to apologize, bubeleh,” Taako insisted before adding, “And I’m not mad at you either.” 

“You’re not,” Angus asked. 

Taako laughed. “‘Course not! I was a dick, anyway, and like I said. You. Didn’t. Do anything. Wrong.” Taako punctuated every word by bending down at the waist slightly more each time until he was eye level with Angus. “We cool?” He smiled in a way he hoped was kind. 

There was a long moment where Angus didn’t react. Taako was beginning to get worried. Suddenly, Angus stepped back and sneezed into his arm. Taako laughed bracing a hand on his knee. Angus blushed, embarrassed. 

“E-excuse me,” He stammered. “Well, it’s not that funny, sir, it was just a sneeze.” He was smiling despite himself and giggled a bit when Taako straightened up, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Oh, boy, Agnus that was deffo the highlight of my day, right there.” Taako smiled. He straightened up gestured for Angus to come closer. “Can I feel your forehead?”

“O-oh, um, sure I guess…” Angus shuffled closer and Taako brushed back his curls with one hand, pressing the back of his palm on Angus skin. He pulled back and feigned a burn, waving his hand as if it hurt. 

“Yikes, Angus, you’re burning up!” Despite the comical reaction, Taako was actually very concerned. He usually wasn’t one to show it, but he figured he’d been enough of a dick for one day. “Listen, why don’t you put your shoes on and we’ll go see if Merle can fix that, m’kay?” 

Angus nodded and slipped into his shoes. Taako was shuffling down the stairs slowly waiting for Angus to catch up. On the ground floor, Angus paused. 

“Taako?” 

“Yeah,” Taako turned to look at Angus. Angus was standing on the last step and he hesitated a moment before leaning forward and catching Taako around the middle in a hug. Taako’s arms came up on reflex, unsure of what to do with himself or his arms. 

“Thank you,” Angus mumbled, barely audible, into the fabric of Taako’s shirt. Taako felt his chest swell like it did sometimes when his friends did sappy shit. 

He cared about Angus.

It was the first time he had allowed himself to think about it and it scared him. He didn’t want to lose anything— anyone— else. But Angus was here and his friends were here and that's what mattered. 

Living in the now and all that. 

Taako wrapped his arms gently around Angus returning the hug. It was awkward and unsure, but he hoped the sentiment carried all the same. 

“Of course,” He mumbled just loud enough for Angus to hear. “Enough of the sap,” He said stepping away with a smile so Angus would know he was joking. “Let’s hope Merel’s back from whatever he had to do planetside.” Taako turned and headed for the door. 

“Uh, yeah,” Angus fell into step behind Taako, images of Merle and his kids flickered in his mind. 

//

The reclaimers apartment was warm and smelled like home cooking when the two of them walked in. The chandelier that hung down from the ceiling (not quite as impressive as the one in the library but Taako supposed it would do) shone warmly giving the whole room a cozy glow. The bang of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen and the dull background noise of the fantasy television in the living room added nicely to the atmosphere. Taako and Angus slipped off their shoes and hung up their cloak and jacket as they entered. 

“Merle you back yet,” Taako yelled, dropping his key into the dish as he passed. 

“Yeah,” Merle called back from the couch. Angus followed close behind Taako and smiled at Merle who, upon seeing Angus let his head fall back against the couch and said: “Oh, god.” 

“No, no listen,” Taako said. “Boy wonder here isn’t feeling good and I need to you do your job and heal him, m’kay?” The emphasis Taako put on “job” and “heal” made Merle scowl at him, but he tossed the remote aside and picked up his extreme teen bible anyway. 

“Fine, fine. C’mere,” he waved a hand at Angus gesturing him to come closer. When Angus did, Merle reached out with his flesh hand and felt his forehead. “Damn, kid,” Merle said removing his hand. “How are you even still standing? I’m no doctor, but that’s just—”

“You’re a cleric!” Taako yelled. “What do you mean you’re not a doctor!”

“It’s not like I went to medical school, genius!” Merle bit back. 

“No wonder you suck so bad then!” Taako laughed, plopping down sideways in an armchair.

Merle glared at Taako for a moment before turning his attention back to Angus. “Alright, how long have you been sick?”

“I thought you weren’t a doctor?”

“Would you shut up?” 

Angus laughed a little and coughed as a result. “I woke up sick this morning, sir.” Merle considered this for a second before opening his bible. He mumbled a small prayer and as he did a warm gold glow surrounded him before extending to Angus. When the glow subsided Merle looked up at him. 

“There,” Merle tossed his book onto the coffee table. “You aren’t completely healed ‘cause you really should let these things play out—immune system and all— but you have Pan’s blessing so it shouldn’t get any worse than it is.”

“Well, that was a waste of time,” Taako groaned. 

“Listen, I know what I’m doing okay, smart guy?” Merle picked up the remote and chucked it at Taako who caught it effortlessly. 

“No, it’s okay, sir, really! A strong immune system is important for a healthy life, after all. Besides, it's just the flu. I’ll be okay.” Angus said. He turned to look at Merle. “Thank you for helping me, sir,” he said honestly. 

Merle made a shooing motion with his soul wood arm. “Yeah, yeah whatever.”

Suddenly there was a small crash from the kitchen and they could hear Magnus swear under his breath. After a moment they heard “... Taako…?” The elf in question heaved a long suffering sigh and rolled ungracefully off the chair. 

“I don’t know what you did, but I swear to god if you broke my favorite pot I will burn a spell slot on you, Mango. I’ll fucking do it.” He trudged towards the kitchen, but stopped and turned to Angus who was shuffling awkwardly near the couch. “Make yourself at home, kid.” He said before ducking into the kitchen. Angus looked back at Merle who rolled his eye and patted the couch next to him. Angus shuffled over and sat down keeping a respectable distance from the dwarf.

“Um, sir,” Angus said glancing at Merle after a moment. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I am sick and I should probably be getting some rest. After all,” He said fiddling with his fingers. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

Merle rolled his eye again and sighed. “As much as I’d love for you to leave, do you really think we’re gonna just let you be sick all alone? Especially Taako? Give us some credit, kid.” 

Angus looked over at Merle, shocked. “I—what?”

Merle didn’t have a chance to respond as Magnus entered the living room. He was wearing an apron that looked like it had a design on the front, but whatever it was had been scratched off. All Angus could make out was an ‘S’ that looked to be written in a fancy script. Magnus was covered in flour and his hair was slicked back with sweat. “Hey, Ango!” he greeted with a cheerful smile. 

“Oh, hello, sir!” Angus smiled up at him. 

“Taako said you were sick. How are you feeling? Need anything?” Magnus said, untying the apron and pulling it off. He hung it on a hook just on the inside of the kitchen where Angus couldn’t see. 

“Oh, no I’m okay, thank you. I’ll probably head back to my room soon and—”

“What? No way, you should stay here. We can take better care of you here and besides,” He leaned in and stage-whispered “I think it would make Taako feel better if he knew you were doing okay.” 

“Oh…” Angus said. 

“Well, I’m gonna grab a shower before dinner. Brb.” Magnus opened the door with his nameplate on it and disappeared inside. 

“Told you,” Merle said, not looking at Angus. Angus watched him for a moment before smiling and leaning back into the couch. 

In the kitchen, Taako was busy washing the dishes from Magnus’ culinary failure. He didn’t know why that man thought he was good in the kitchen, but he swore that Magnus was banned from stepping foot in his kitchen for the rest of forever. 

He paused for a moment, carefully setting aside the dish he was scrubbing and peered out into the living room. Angus was chatting with Merle, the former looking a bit less flushed than he had before in the library. There was no way he was letting that kid go back to his room in the seeker's dome. He was not going to let that boy suffer alone. Not like he did. 

“Damn,” He mumbled to himself, glancing down into the sink. “Gotta lighten up. People are gonna think I care about that brat.” 

Taako looked back out to the living room and back at Angus. Angus looked up and met his eyes, giving him a big, cheesy grin. Taako frowned and stuck his tongue out at him. Angus laughed. 

Taako looked back at the dish and hoped no one saw the smile he let slip onto his face. 

“Aw, you do care about Ango!” Magnus boomed from behind Taako. Taako jumped and turned around, smacking Magnus in the arm.

“Stop doing that! Fucking hell, I am going to kill Carey for teaching you this stealth shit.” Magnus ran back into his room laughing all the while. 

When Taako looked back into the living room he met eyes with Angus again, who was smiling at him knowingly. Taako rolled his eyes and didn’t bother hiding his fond smile this time. 

After dinner, they all piled onto the couch. Merle near the outside arm and Taako on his left followed by Angus who was wrapped in several blankets to keep away the shivers and Magnus who had the remote.

Angus listened quietly as the three of them argued about what to watch. Finally, they settled on some dumb documentary on the planar system. 

Before long, the dull sound of the monotone narrator had lulled most of them to sleep. Taako looked around at the group and smiled. He leaned back, tipping his hat down over his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. 

Something told him tomorrow would be a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment my crops are dying and my family is starving
> 
> also shout out to my dumb OC for sticking up for Ango theyre the real MVP lmfao


End file.
